


如果419对象是你的老板 4

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * 总裁赫 vs 实习生海* 419变真爱
Relationships: Lee DongHae - Relationship, Lee HyujJae - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	如果419对象是你的老板 4

1

李东海的小脸被李赫宰亲得红扑扑的，嘴唇也有一些发肿，本来就害羞的人又再一次缩到李赫宰怀里当缩头乌龟，怎么捞也捞不出来。好好说不行的话，那只能耍流氓了！

李赫宰搂着怀里的人，低下头附在那人的耳边轻轻说了一句：“小宝贝，你再这样容易害羞，我可能会忍不住压着你在我这豪华跑车上来一场车震。”

果不其然，怀里的人立马抬头瞪了李赫宰一眼，然后迅速从自家男朋友的怀里退出来，迅速挪到了车门边上，边走还边骂道：“李赫宰！你就是个大流氓！随时随地发情！”

被调戏炸毛的小猫想躲进车里，可奈何车的主人并没有开锁，以至于李东海拉了几次也没有打开车门，红着脸气势也不能输，“把门打开！我饿了，你不是说要带我去吃晚饭的吗！”

李赫宰本来就是故意的，故意地把害羞的小猫惹炸毛，然后再伸手给那人顺毛，可能会成为李总裁未来的乐趣之一。

走到李东海面前，又把人压在车门上，唇角带着笑，整个人显得有些痞气，“小宝贝，这么凶巴巴地跟老板说话，小心被开除哦。”

小孩皱了皱鼻子，哪里有害怕的样子，上前照着李赫宰的下巴就咬了一口，但并没有用力，像是被一直刚出生的小奶狗用还没有长好的乳牙碰了碰，“哼，混蛋啊。”

骂了一句还自己小声嘟囔着：“我才不信你舍得开除我嘞。”

“小宝贝，我听到了哦。”

小猫讨好地抓着李赫宰的手晃了晃，连他自己也没想过怎么就那么自然地可以在这人面前撒娇：“啊，哥哥最好了~我真的饿了，带我去吃饭好不好嘛？”

李赫宰觉得自己心都化了，心里旁算着把这只小猫喂饱以后怎么让自己也可以饱餐一顿。

伸手在李东海的鼻子上刮了刮，然后拿着车钥匙给黑色帕加尼解了锁，“你啊，怎么这么找人稀罕。上车吧，哥哥带你去吃好吃的。”

李东海抿着嘴笑得像只偷腥的猫咪，上车前凑上前主动亲了一下李赫宰的唇角，然后红着脸钻进了车里。

2

黑色帕加尼停在了一家高档的西餐厅门口，李东海看着这高档气派的装修，下意识地摸了摸自己的口袋，心想着这种高级餐厅可能一顿就能吃完他一整个月的工资，嘴里下意识地把心里的话说了出来。

“啧，有钱人真了不起。”

伸手敲了敲不小心说出心里话的小孩，李赫宰伸手牵过李东海的手带着人往里走，“不怕，我们东海现在是老板娘了，以后也会是个有钱人的。”

“呀！你再胡说八道！”谁是老板娘了！

说老板娘是开玩笑的，但是李东海以后会是个有钱人是绝对没有开玩笑，“傻瓜，我看过你的简历，你工作能力很强，各种想法也都很创新，以后要是项目做成的话一定都是大热的，未来指不定有什么好公司想把你挖走，好好打拼几年，你也会是个小富豪的。”

李东海不懂这些，只是喜欢做这方面的工作，虽然每一次都很辛苦，累的摊在床上的时候会忍不住骂几句，但只要是在工作的时候都依旧动力满满，一路向前冲。

“啊~那李总裁以后可要好好对我，不然要是有什么公司给我抛橄榄枝，我可就跟着跑咯。”要是没有害羞，这小孩简直就是个人精。

“那我可要把你好好看在身边。”牵着李东海在餐厅里找了一个靠窗的位置坐下，李赫宰继续说道：“嗯……来当我的助理吧，那样我就能时时刻刻盯着你了。”

这话是有私心的。设计部跟总裁办公室总归是隔了好几层楼，如果不是特意想见这人的话，可能好几个月也不会碰上一面，但如果是总裁助理的话，那人就可以一直在自己身边了。

李东海机灵的小脑袋瓜一下就听懂了李赫宰的意思，皱着鼻子想要逗弄自家男朋友，“怎么，李总裁想要跟我谈办公室恋情吗？”

被那人的话逗笑，李赫宰点了点头，“是啊。小宝贝要跟我谈吗？”

“嗯，跟你谈，但不当你助理。”李东海调皮了以后还是正经地跟李赫宰说：“我喜欢我现在做的事，我可以下班了以后再跟你约会嘛，而且这样也算办公室恋情呀~毕竟都是同一家公司，就是办公室离得远了一些。”

李赫宰知道李东海喜欢设计，所以刚刚那个也就是说说而已，“知道啦。”

谈话刚好在服务员递过来菜单的时候结束，李赫宰点了点李东海面前的菜单，开口说道：“乖，点餐吧，你不是很饿了。”

“谢谢你。”

等两人点好餐以后，李东海才把刚刚因为有服务员在而没有说出口的话补回来。

“哥哥，我好喜欢你呀。”

3

撩人的后果就是被李赫宰拐回家。被压在床上的瞬间李东海才开始后悔，早知道这人这么不经撩，打死他也不会说出那句话。

衣服被李赫宰一件一件脱下来随手丢在地下，今晚没有喝酒的人有些放不开，僵僵地躺在床上不知道该做些什么，被李赫宰低头吻住，“小宝贝不知道该做什么的话，就抱紧哥哥就好了。”

点了点头，李东海感受着李赫宰的吻从自己的唇上逐渐向下，吻过下巴，脖子，最后到了锁骨的地方。李赫宰伸着舌头一下一下地舔弄着锁骨，然后在下一秒用牙齿叼着咬了一下，被舔又被咬，李东海觉得自己的锁骨酥酥麻麻的，整个身体也变得热了起来。

喝醉酒放浪的印象还在李赫宰的脑海里挥之不去，对比现在害羞的人，只会紧紧抱着自己，偶尔因为自己的动作泄出一声呻吟，两次在床上的反差让李赫宰的下身瞬间变得更硬一点。

伸手对准李东海变硬的乳头扭住，李赫宰在那人的呻吟里一字一句地重复着上次在床上那人的反应，刺激着李东海的神经，“小宝贝的这里好硬啊， 上次在酒店里的时候，你就总说这里很痒，要哥哥舔一舔才行，今天要不要哥哥给你舔一舔？”

才刚开始呢，李东海的眼眶就开始泛红，李赫宰的骚话一句又一句地传入耳朵里，让逐渐开始泛红的身体因为那人的话开始变得更加敏感。

“呜……你不要说……”

在床上的李赫宰会变得有些粗暴，但李东海的身体却格外受用。

抱着李东海转了个身让那人跪趴在床上，手绕道身前揉捏着李东海变硬的性器，“海海这里变硬了呢，是不是想起上次哥哥舔你奶头的感觉了，只是想一想就变硬了吗？前面还开始吐水了，就这么兴奋吗小骚货？”

李赫宰的话每一句都在不断刺激着李东海的神经，那人呜呜咽咽地开始慢慢染上了哭腔，身体不停地颤抖，嘴里不停地求饶，让李赫宰不要再说了。

那人哭得可怜兮兮地，这样不仅没有让李赫宰心软，反倒是激起了男人的劣根性，伸手快速地在李东海的屁股上打了几巴掌，看着手感极佳的屁股肉眼可见地变红，拉开那人伸过来挡着的手，李赫宰又甩了一巴掌在那人的后穴上，听到那人因为自己的动作而惊呼才收手。

下床将自己脱光，李赫宰从床头柜里拿出了之前买好的润滑剂，倒了一点在李东海的屁股上，冰凉的液体刺激着李东海，让那人忍不住回头看了李赫宰一眼，嘴里还可怜兮兮地喊着：“哥哥……”

就这一眼，李赫宰就恨不得直接提枪就上，手指在不停收缩的后穴上按了按，李赫宰开口说道：

“小宝贝，我今晚可要做得尽兴哦。”

TBC


End file.
